Harry Potter And The Lord of Potter
by Azzuretheimmortal
Summary: Harry is told about his true past and what happened to his parents, and is told of the titles he has the right to claim, and with the titles many other things are discovered! Warning of language, and other things. oh and M/M slash. If you don't like then don't read, or read and just be mad. I do not care!
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, Nor any of the characters that are recognizable or associated within this story, any otherwise are either of my creation or been somehow persuaded to be in here. Thank you in advance for reading.

Before we start let me just say this is my first fanfic so please be patient with me. So without further ado here you go.

Chapter 1: The Letter

Harry Potter was the average kid, living with his Aunt and Uncle, or so everyone on the outside thought. This was changed when Harry received his letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After much struggle with his Uncle he was able to obtain the letter and read it.

_ Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted a__t __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on __1 September__. We await your owl by no later than __31 July__._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress **(AN: From Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)**_

And much to his surprise he now realized why all the strange things happened to him. It explains all the incidents that happened, the snake in the Zoo, the hair that grew overnight. After a nights rest Harry awoke to Aunt Petunia knocking on the cupboard door grate yelling.

"Get up! Now! I expect breakfast to be started before Dudley comes down!"

Harry immediately got dressed and scurried into the kitchen wanting to avoid the wrath of Uncle Vernon this early in the day as he had many chore to finish, anything from weeding the garden flowers in the backyard to the ones in the flower boxes in the front, and mowing the lawn both front and back, to cleaning rooms which included the laundry from the bedrooms. Harry looked at Vernon to see he was wearing his normal green and white striped pajamas with the green slippers, Harry always wished he could have something as nice as those but he would have to stay content with what he was giving so _graciously _by his Aunt and Uncle. Harry moved to the refrigerator to see the meal he was supposed to prepare this morning for the Durleys. It was one of Dudleys favorites Bacon and Eggs with toast and jam. He grabbed the bacon from the refrigerator and put it in the pan to start frying. After minutes of cooking Harry added the bread to the over to toast and then commenced with the eggs, knowing Dudley would want the fried softly he put them on to cook slowly. Harry loved cooking, something about being in charge made him feel important. Like he had a meaning to be here. After all the food was prepared he placed it on the table, just ad Dudley walked in the dining room.

"Fetch the mail, Boy!" Vernon commanded. Harry knew not to upset he uncle so he went for it without hesitation. What Harry did not expect was mail to himself, he recognized it immediately as a letter from Hogwarts, he was not expecting anything else from the School. He was just thankful enough that Uncle Vernon allowed him to go, but he believed it had to be more or the reasoning for him not to have him in his care for the next eight months. Harry delivered the mail to Vernon, omitting his letter from the stack and opened it to reveal the emerald writing.

_ Dear Mr. Potter_

_ We have been informed that you are from an upbringing of a non-magical family. We are sending a representative from the school to pick you up and bring to to collect your supplies. You can expect him to arrive at your home at 9:00 A.M.. Please be ready upon his arrival._

_ Hoping You Are Well,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry question.

"What Boy?" Vernon answered, clearly more interested in the letter he was reading than Harry himself. But Harry took this to his advantage.

"There is going to be a representative from the school arriving today to take me shopping, do you mind if I go?" Harry question tentatively, knowing how his uncle despised magic.

Vernon looked from his letter his was reading to Harry, and smirked, clearly thinking something that would be unpleasant for Harry but answered briefly.

"You haven't any money, and you should not expect any from me but yes. I expect you do the chores on your return home." Vernon answer with a glare.

"Thank you Uncle Vernon, and I plan on it Sir, I do not wish to miss on any of my duties as you have been nice enough to put a roof over my head and food on the table for me all these years. Harry looked at the clock and realized he only had twenty minutes before the representative would arrive. He ran to hid room, if anyone could call it that and changed clothing, putting on his best clothes, and a gray shirt with blue seams multiple sizes too big from when Dudley was nine, and a pair a pants that were the right length but way to big in the waist. And of course his only pair of shoes he owned and waited by the door for a knocking or bell of any sorts to be made, only to be interrupted.

"Boy! What do you think you are doing just sitting there, you can go clean up the breakfast as we are done, you also may have any leftovers!" yelled Vernon as he walked past Harry up the stairs, or more of waddled.

Harry walked to the kitchen and looked to the table to see no leftovers. With a sigh he started to clean the table piling all the plates from the table by the sink with all the silverware. And then began to wash, only to finish just as the doorbell rang. Harry ran to the door to see who was there and he was met to see a thin man with shallow shin, a large, hooked nose. With shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face, cold black eyes, wearing a dark outfit which looked odd on him.

"Hello." said Harry nervously.

"You must be Mister Potter." the man spat out, clearly not wanting to be here. "I was given the _pleasure_ to escort you to Diagon Ally this morning to collect the required items you will be needing for school this year. It was also brought to my attention that you may not know anything about the magical world being as you guardians dislike the magical world" Harry opened his mouth the say something only to be cut off by Snape once again. "Yes you parents were wizards, both of them very gifted, even though you father had this rather knack for trouble which I hope you do not have. I am Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts, you will call me Professor Snape. Now come now we have much to do today, and I would like the get this over with."

Harry followed the man out of the house closing the door behind him, watching as the man pulled a stick from his pocket and help it out towards the road.

So here it is the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is going to be a fun story, at least what I have planned for it will be, upcoming on the next chapter, Family history and Diagon! The over 1,000 words!


	2. The Knight Bus

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, Nor any of the characters that are recognizable or associated within this story, any otherwise are either of my creation or been somehow persuaded to be in here. Thanks for all the views guys! Hope you enjoy this next installment!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Knight Bus**

I began to ask what he was doing with the stick, and why he was carrying it around, but I was given the answer before the words completely left my mouth.

"This is a wand, you will be getting you own today, and I am calling the Knight Bus, a magical transport. It will be taking us to where we need to go."

I watched as a dark purple triple-decker bus came storming down the road towards us. It came to an abrupt stop directly ahead of us, just as a man came into view on the back platform of the bus.

"Welcome aboard the Knight Bus, magical transport for any stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike I will be your conductor for this morning." Stan spoke as he read from a small card he held in his hand, before he finally took a look at his new passengers. "Oh, Morning Professor Snape."

Snape had no response but to step aboard the bus. I swiftly followed him aboard. Stan seemed to stare at me, I just assumed it was because he was not used to seeing the Professor with a child during the summer months. Inside the bus, a large crystal chandelier was hanging from the roof. There were no chairs in sight - just three stories of four-poster beds. Snape sat on one and said "The Leaky Cauldron." mindlessly and held on as he looked at me. "You might want to sit down."

I sat down without any further explanation. Seeing how quickly the bus had sped up the road before it stopped, I did not want to risk being slammed against the back of the bus. Moments after I sat down, the bus lurched forward without warning. As the bus sped down the road, I asked Snape where we were going.

"The Leaky Cauldron, a pub that leads to Diagon Alley, where we will be purchasing your school supplies. Do not stray from me while we are there. I do not wish to lose a child, for I never have, and do not plan on making today the first. Do you understand?" I nodded quickly. "Good, now... I assume you know the story of your parents; how they died?"

"They died in a car crash." I answered softly, looking down at the floor. I looked back up towards Snape when my reply was met with silence. I could only recognize what I would call anger as Snape finally spoke.

"Car Crash? Lily and James Potter died in a car crash? Your mother and father were heros! They died to save you, and you saved the entire wizarding world. Your name is known to all wizard and witches. You have had your name down to attend Hogwarts since before you were born. You are going to achieve great things Harry. Nothing can change that! You mother was a bright witch; a master of Charms, and a Potions expert. While your father was a prankster, he was bright too; exceedingly talented in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Your mother and I were best friends in school, but we slowly branched apart. It was a sad day when they passed. I expect you to hold to their _better_ qualities..."

"How exactly did they die Professor?" I asked, quietly, as his words sunk in.

"They were murdered by a Dark Lord, the same one who gave you that scar. He has not been seen since that night, but I still believe he is out there. Weak, but out there…."

I felt the sudden urge to change the topic as I realized neither one of us had any desire to talk about this subject. It was at this point that I realized that I couldn't afford to buy any of the supplies that would be needed for school. Uncle Vernon refused to give me any money, not even some spare change for lunch if we happened to stay out that long.

"Professor, I don't mean to upset you, but... I haven't any money. How am I supposed to buy supplies for school?"

"Still, after all this, you believe your parents left you with nothing? You do not strike me as a fool, Harry. You have a whole trust account at your disposal for school and any other needs you may have. The trust is kept at Gringotts bank. There is no safer place - with the exception of Hogwarts. I must warn you though, Gringotts is ran by Goblins. Goblins are a very prideful creatures. We can't trust them. Which makes the fact that they guard most of the wizarding world's money…. rather amusing."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, this is part one aprt two should be up in the next day or two max! I would like to thank you all for reading and my new beta for the point forward! Thank you Alesu Bunny!**

**(Still looking for more Beta Readers if anyone is intrested!)**

**P.S. I know it isnt much, but next part is going to be atleast 2,000 words, I promise.**


	3. Gringotts

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, Nor any of the characters that are recognizable or associated within this story, any otherwise are either of my creation or been somehow persuaded to be in here. Thanks for all the views guys! Hope you enjoy this next installment!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gringotts**

The Knight Bus parked outside of a pub. The people who walked by didn't even spare the large bus a single glance, as though they couldn't even see it. I looked back towards Professor Snape but he just steered me through the doorway, and then through the dark pub. It seemed like he was trying to prevent the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron from getting a good look at me. With the story he told me, I could agree with his choice. I didn't want to be seen. That didn't kill my curiosity, however. I managed to get a quick glance around, taking note of people in dark robes have breakfast. Despite their presence, the pub felt rather empty though. We came to a small courtyard with brick walls on all sides.

"Professor, just what are we doing here?" I questioned, and just as I did he answered.

"This, Mister Potter, is the entrance to Diagon Alley. Remember to tap these bricks to get in." I watched as he tapped three bricks. "Stand Back." he ordered sternly. I watched as the brick wall shifted, spreading apart as it transformed itself into a brick archway. The path had opened up to a reveal a long alley, and towards the end of which I saw a rather large white building that towered above the rest."Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry."

I never saw a place such as this. It was like one the scenes I would see sometimes on the tele - crowds of people passing and examining the shops and their bright, enticing displays. The vendors were selling trinkets and all kinds of strange items at their stalls. It was crowded to say the least. I was wondering how we were going to stay hidden walking through the alley. Professor Snape walked quickly and I took in step behind him. We moved through the crowds at a very brisk pace. I witnessed a number of people turn, and look to Snape as he passed, but they quickly returned to their shopping. He seemed to be a very good shield to hide me from the masses of people. I would have never guessed that so many people would be out to shop this early in the morning. Looking to my left, I saw a shop that read 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour', I could see all sort of ice creams there. I would have to ask the Professor if we could stop there before the departed the alley today.

"Gringotts." Professor Snape stated as we entered the snowy white building that towered over the other shops. This is where I noticed a figure standing beside the burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold. It was what I would believe a Goblin to be. It was nearly a head shorter than I, and had a swarthy, clever face, pointed beard and very long pointed fingers. The Goblin bowed as he walked by.

This is where we reached a pair of silver doors, with a warning engraved upon them:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

**(A.N. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone pg. 72-73)**

We stepped through the doors. On the other side was a large hall with wood counters that stretched the whole length of the hall. At these counters, I could see many goblins at work, measuring coins and other valuables with scales before dispensing them. Some appeared to be stamping documents, or performing other tasks I could not fully see. Professor Snape and I walked up to the furthest setting desk. Snape looked to the Goblin before speaking.

"Mister Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal." As he spoke, he pulled a key out of his pocket which he held out to the goblin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! There is indeed more to this chapter I just felt the need to dish this out. If the story gets ten reviews I will send out another chapter asap! Otherwise they will go out when I deem them ready!**


	4. Griphook's Wisdom

"Normally this would be of no issue, but we have been trying to contact Master Potter for some time now. There are several issues that require his attention. So, I would ask that he alone would follow me into my office, so that these matters may be discussed. I assume, since I was not able to contact Master Potter, that he was not brought up in a magical household. Your appearance here confirms it. He might not be aware of our laws but you can be assured that we will take good care of one of the oldest families to be at this very bank." replied the goblin.

I looked up to Snape and all he did was nod. I was unsure of what to do and what they would possibly want with me. I have not known of this world, how could I have done anything wrong?

"After me if you would, Master Potter." said the goblin. "My name is Griphook, I will be handling your services today. It would seem that we have much to do."

Once we reached the room, he sat down behind a heavy wood desk, and motioned to the chair across it before speaking. "Master Potter would you care for any refreshments?"

Griphook then motioned to the tray of assortments he had. I took a cookie, hoping not to overstep as it became increasingly clear that were very official beings. "Well let us get to business, firstly I would like to welcome you to Gringotts, your family has been part of this bank since it was established. Secondly, there is a matter of your parents wills. They cannot be read officially until you are seventeen, but your father gave me specific instructions that you were not to be placed with the muggles that you currently live with."

The look on my face must have gave something away because the continued his explanation further. "Muggles are what we call non-magical folk, it is not offensive Master Potter. Anyway, you were to live with you Godfather, but being as he is in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, the next in line was the Longbottoms. They should have been contacted by now and are on their way to sort this out, but in the meantime I will tell you about them. Augusta Longbottom is a stern but formidable woman, and the grandmother of Neville Longbottom. Neville is going to be starting to attend Hogwarts this year as well. Neville's parents are Frank and Alice Longbottom, ex-Aurors after being tortured in the first war. That is the war that your parents were killed in Master Potter. It was such a tragic incident, I am sad to say we lost two of the best that day. Or you could be placed with the Diggory's, a respectable family, the head of the family is Amos Diggory he works in the British Ministry of Magic in the Departments for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And his wife is a stay at home mom as muggles would put it, and they have a son, that will be going into his third year of Hogwarts this year. They should also be on their way. Remember it is up to you of who to choose to live with. Either will be good, I just would like to say you would most likely get a more family oriented feeling with the Diggory's. But onto the matter at hand. Being as you are the last living Potter you are able to become a lord at the present time. This mean that once you obtain your wand, you are able to cast without having the restrictions that are placed on the average witch or wizard until they are of age. This will become a huge advantage to you so you can learn magic before you go off to school so you are not behind. Let me speak frankly, Master Potter. You need the help to hold up even in the slightest to the stories that fit your name. So as a long time friend of the Potters... I would suggest this. Master Potter would you like to do this?"

"Mister Griphook, I believe that I should discuss this with my possible guardians before I continue."

"Master Potter, as this is a matter of you taking the head of your household only you can decide whether to take these steps. I can answer any questions you may have regarding this, if you have any of course. I am sure you are finding this whole ordeal rather rash, and I must tell you it very well is, just because you must take it within the first month of you eleventh birthday. So as you can see the laws state if you don't you are going to have to wait until fourteen, and if you miss that date, when you come of age at seventeen. Because of this, the subject at hand must be answered with in this time. If it were up to me I would allow you more time to read on what you would be expected to do."

"What would this mean for me other than bypassing a few laws?" I questioned.

"Firstly it would mean that you can test for any other inheritances that you may have and accept them as well, to check for any blocks and because you would be a legal adult we could unblock them. Also you will have full access to the Potter vaults and we can start investments again to help regain any lost profits you may have. And you will be seen as a Lord in the eyes of the wizarding world so you can sit on the Wizengamot, it is the high court of the wizarding world. As a lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter you would have four seats."

"What do I have to do to accept lordship?"

"All you must do is put on the Potter House Ring. It will do the rest." I watched as he pulled out a wooden box with some kind of emblem on it, I assumed it was the Potter house's. He offered me the box, which I took and opened and saw a ring. It looked rather plain but I took it from the box and put it in my right hand ring finger. I felt it get warm, then I saw it changing shape and size to fit my finger, and turn into an ornament ring that held the potter coat of arms. I looked up and I saw Griphook bowing at me, I bowed back slightly unsure of what to do.

"Lord Potter." He began. "It is an honor to meet and serve you today."

I gave him a wary look, I wanted to know what he was playing at. "Is that all?"

"Yes Lord Potter. You are now Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Might I suggest we give you the other inheritance test now?"

"What is there to this test, in other words what must I do?" I questioned.

"It is rather simple, all you need to do is put three drops of blood on this parchment, It will then list all the inheritances you may obtain, and it will also list all your powers and your power level. Of course your power level will change if you inherit more." I watched as Griphook, pulled out a sheet of odd looking paper and then a very ornament knife. "This dagger will cut just enough for the blood and then after the cut it will heal itself."

I cut the palm of my hand, and let three drops of blood fall onto the parchment, I blinked as the cut healed and then looked down to the parchment. I could not believe what I saw.

_Harry James Potter_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Mother Lilly Evans Potter_

_Father James Potter_

_Blood Heir:_

_Heir of Gryffindor_

_Heir of Hufflepuff_

_Heir of Ravenclaw_

_Heir of Slytherin_

_ Heir of Peverell_

_ Recognized Heir For:_

_ Merlin_

"I could not be a Lord, I am just Harry; I never had anything of my own. And here it says I am heir to six different people. Five of which I never even heard of and I thought Merlin was a myth..." At this there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Griphook stated before standing, and I did the same.

* * *

Okay here is the next chapter, unbeta'd by the way, I am looking for a couple of beta's so send me a message!. I would like to thank all my readers and such for the support. Yes i understand there is a lot of description and not much action but that should change when we get to Hogwarts, just stick with it until then. Next Chapter more fun!


End file.
